New
by WickedK24601
Summary: Rose and Charles are both new at Mckinley. How will they affect the newly started New Directions?


**A/N: I have had this idea for a while and I finally go to writing this. It will be mostly about two OCs. It will start from season one and just go from there. Please comment your thoughts, I would love to know how you guys feel about this.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs**

* * *

Rose looked at the board. It was mostly taken over by the Cheerio's poster, but behind the large, already-filled-up sign up sheet, was something that caught her eye. It was an announcement for Glee club auditions. She smile, grabbing the pen attached to the sheet and signing her name. After four weeks of a new school that didn't captivate any of her interests, it seemed she would get to do what she loved most.

* * *

He looked down at the sheet exasperated as a certain Rachel Berry walked smugly of the stage. She had an amazing voice, no one could deny that, but her personality left more to be desired.

"Rose Barn!"

The next girl stepped onto the stage. She, like the one before her, had long brown her, but a shade darker than Rachel's. She was tall, and had a commanding stage presence. She handed her music to the accompanist, but instead of getting back to center stage, she sat on the bench as he moved away.

* * *

She took a deep breath and smiled, beginning to play the intro, then she started singing.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_  
_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to_  
_And now the night is near_  
_Now I can make believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_  
_When everybody else is sleeping_  
_I think of him and then I'm happy_  
_With the company I'm keeping_  
_The city goes to bed_  
_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him till morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_  
_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world would go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own_

The last note faded away and she stood up and bowed, thanking her auditioner before leaving.

* * *

He watched his spanish teacher talk, unsure of what Mr. Shue was doing at football practice.

"We need people to join the glee club."

He stood straighter at the mention of singing. He had been the male lead at his old performing arts school, before coming to Lima, Ohio. Everyone here had seemed so closed off to the arts, something that was very foreign to him. At the mention of glee club, all the guys laughed. He knew it probably wasn't the coolest thing, not that being on football team that hadn't won a game in two years could be considered "cool".

Charles watched Mr. Shue leave, obviously disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm. He wasn't really sure if he should join, he'd have to see how good they were, but at least, if he did join, he'd have the chance to perform.

"Hurry it up, gentlemen!" coached screamed out.

Charles rolled his eyes. There was a reason why the football team hadn't won in two years.

* * *

He ran down the hallway, hoping the locker room was still open and that no one had stolen his phone.

He sighed out of relief when he turned and opened the unlocked door. He first saw Mr. Shue, looking rather stunned. Then he heard a voice, it was good, but not great. It was slightly pitchy and breathy, but the choice of song made him smile none the less. If this was the talent Lima had, he might as well audition for the club, he doubted he wouldn't be accepted in.

* * *

The phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, not recognizing the number, but picking up all the same.

"Hello?"

"Charles Wolf?" a womanly voiced asked.

"Speaking."

"Hi, I'm Lori from Carmel High School and I just wanted to invite you to come to our Show Choir performance this Saturday. We would like for you to come and be part of the team, if you like. We can talk more about transferring and auditions if you come."

"How did you get this number?"

"That's unimportant. How many tickets will you need?"

"Um.. Just one, I guess."

"Ok thank you."

The phone clicked as the lady hung up. He set it on the counter, feeling confused. It wasn't the first time he had been recruited, but it kinda creeped him out. At least he'd have something to do over the weekend.

* * *

He walked down the hallway, looking for the auditorium. Most people he met were dressed up, making him feel a little awkward in his t-shirt and jeans, still he did get some smiles from a few girls. He smiled back, as he always did, welcoming the female attention.

He looked at his program as he waited in the snack line. He heard a girl talking behind him. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't until her companion replied that he realized where he knew it from. He looked up at the reflection in the mirror behind the counter. Sure enough, Finn was there, next to a girl he only knew by sight and not by name. He saw Mr. Shue a few people behind talking to the red-headed consular that had helped him the first few days of school.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The girly voice brought him back, and he stepped forward.

"I'll have a Coke please."

"Of course, name?" the blonde girl smiled up at him, winking flirtly.

"Charles."

He moved to the left and waited for his drink. He spotted yet another familiar face. The pretty girl that was in most of his classes. She was smiling and talking to four other McKinley students.

"Here you go, Charles", the girl said, interrupting his thoughts yet again.

"Thank you," he muttered and walked off.

He looked down at his cup.

_Call Me ;D 614-673-9738_

The lights flickered and he made his way into the auditorium.

* * *

He had to admit, it was impressive. There was no doubt that they were talented, but they seemed a little mechanic.

"Charles?"

He looked around, trying to see who called his name.

"Hi, you're Charles, right?"

He recognized one of the girls that had just performed.

"Yes. Uh great job."

"Thanks, I'm supposed to introduce you to our director. This way."

He followed her and she lead him back to their large green room. He looked around, feeling out of place in the see of blue.

"Hello," a high pitched voice said. He looked down to see a small man, dressed in all black, standing there.

"Um, Hey."

"I'm Dakota Stanley and that was my choreography. I expected you'll be joining us pretty soon. Auditions are next Wednesday. Please have a song prepared. You can go now."

"Alright then, thank you and nice job you guys."

* * *

She was starting to feel uncomfortable. No one had talked the whole way back.

"Can I put on some music Kurt?"

"Yes. My Wicked Ipod is in the glove box."

Rose plugged it in and the voices of her favorite singer came from the stereo.

Everyone was still lost in thought, including herself. There was no way they could beat Vocal Adrenaline. They moved perfectly, their voice making complicated harmonies sound simple. New Directions had talent, but lacked the theatricality that their opposing team had exhibited. Finn joining the club had helped even out the parts, but it wasn't enough. Rachel was good, but her constant walkouts were getting ridiculous. Rose had been holding back for the past few weeks, she wasn't stupid enough to cross Rachel, and she didn't mind singing back vocals with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, but she knew that it was time. The club needed more structure and she knew she could help with that.

* * *

He unlocked the door into his new home. It was unnecessarily large, seeing as it was just him and his uncle that lived there, and he'd only arrived five weeks ago.

"Hey Martha, is my uncle here?"

"No, his plane got delayed. He said he'd arrive tomorrow," the housekeeper replied.

"Alright thanks. I'll be in the basement then."

He went down the stairs and into the small auditorium his uncle had built for him. He sat on the stage and looked out towards the few empty chairs placed in front of him.

His whole life he had never had any family, just moving from foster home to foster home. Then all of a sudden his millionaire uncle had shown up and just like that, Charles had been whisked off to Lima, Ohio. No more New York, no more performing, just a small town and the worst football team of all time.

* * *

It had been a brutal day of school, and a Monday nonetheless. He had the Vocal Adrenaline audition in two days and he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to be at Carmel. So he did what always helped him make hard decisions, sing. He opened the unlocked door to the auditorium and smiled, walking down to the stage, which held a large grand piano. He put his bag down, sat behind the piano, thought for a second, trying to choose a song from his mental rolodex, then finally started playing.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Kurt wondered aloud as the kid entered the auditorium.

The entire club, except Mr. Shue who still hadn't arrived, watched curiously as the boy took the stage.

"He's in my math class, but I don't know his name," Rachel whispered.

"Charles," everyone turned towards Finn and he shrugged, "he's on the football team."

"He's gonna play the piano" Rose observed and they all returned their attention to him. He paused for a moment and began to sing.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

No, no, no, no

They watched in awe. His fingers moved smoothly through the keys, but what was most amazing was his voice. Perfectly in tune with every note, his tone was soft, but powerful.

_Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Oh, you watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Oh, you'd never do the same_  
_Oh, no no no_

"Wow" they all whispered in unison.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
